15
Prajapati Daksh boasts off his power asking Sati to fear nothing in the world.Displaying his mightiness to Sati, he explains her the reason behind Shiva and his disciples targeting her. Sati assures Daksh that she will not let them play anymore with her mind.On the other hand, Lord Shiva restfully watches the lotuses brought to the Kailash by Nandi. Pret and Gan get their turn to influence Lord Shiva's mind.Sati admits to Aditi that she got carried away with the images and those dreams but, everything was surreal. But, Sati's fate, which has already been written with Shiva, again walks up to her in the form of the lotuses. Previous Episode: 14 Next Episode: 16 Synopsis Daksh continues with his power display, saying all these elements are helpless in front of your father, then who in the world is capable of harming my daughter? Sati says then why Shivji & his disciples are behaving like this. Daksh gives Sati an example of plants in her garden saying, if someone harms plants in your garden, how will you feel. Sati says she will be hurt. Daksh says that means to hurt you I should harm your flowers & plants in the same way by hurting you they want to hurt me, this is their conspiracy. The Brahmins recite shloka to call Vayu. Who comes, Daksh tells him to blow that dry grain of rice with his full capacity. Vayu trys but he is not able to move it a bit. He leaves. Daksh asks her are you still scared? Sati says not any more, but when will all these end? Daksh tells her, this is what they want, the day you will stop falling for their trap that day all these things will stop. Sati is still confused. Daksha tells her, remember, did you go to Dadhichi's aashram on your own? Sati remembers that incident. Daksha tells her didn't you feel someone is trying to attract you towards them? That was their first plan, then Dadhichi scared you so much that for your father's honour you kept that Shivling, then Shiv appeared, so that he can attract you towards him. When you were doing your prayaschitt, at that time too Dadhichi came to influence you, because you were mentally weak, they tried to influence you so much that instead of writing Vishnuji's name, you wrote Shivji's name. Sati agrees saying he is right, till now they used her as a medium & she didn't realize anything, everything was so clear. It is good you've opened my eyes, now onwards I'll not fall for their trap, I'll not let them reach you through me. Daksh callls his amatya, tells him he wants to call for Mahamandal's sabha, but before that he wants to discuss about that with Devraj Indra, Chandrama & Saptarishis . Arrange a meeting with them immediately. In Kailash, Shivji is standing near the pond, where Lotus flowers are floating in the water. Seeing them, he is thinking. Gana & Pret the comic pair, decide to talk to Shivji without Nandi's interferance. They complain to Shivji about Nandi, saying he's not concentrating on his work, from where has he got all these flowers, atleast he should have kept them properly in garbage. When Shivji has already said he doesn't want to marry then why is he doing all these. Shivji tells them Nandi loves him a lot. Gana & Pret says even we love you. Shivji replies yes, that is why you are living with me. I love you all equally. They tell Shivji to come to smashan to spend some time with Aghoris & Kapaliks. Shivji tells them not today but some other time. Nandi comes there, seeing Gana & Pret, he tells Shivji, these two wants to keep you away from sansar. Shivji tells Nandi, It is not their fault .I will be always away from sansarik maya. Sati & Aditi are in the garden. Aditi tells Sati your mind must be peaceful now. Sati says she will not forgive those who used her as a medium, she did get attracted to Shivji, she saw that dream, all that seem real, but in reality they were playing with her feelings. I was a big fool. But now she will not be affected by all these. Aditi explains to her, if Prajapati Daksh's daughter has made a mistake then to accept & correct that, it is expected from you, then why are you repenting. She leaves Sati alone in the garden & goes inside the bhavan. Shivji in Kailash is in meditation. Water is shown flowing, Some Lotus flowers are floating in the water. Water reaches the place where Shivji is sitting. Shivji opens his eyes feeling the touch of water, sees a Lotus flower on his feet, he lifts the Lotus in his hand, sees Shiv written on one of the petal. Looking at his name, lets the water filled in the flower fall out, he is thinking. Here while walking in her garden Sati stops near a Lotus flower near water, in which she had written Shivji's name. Both Shivji & Sati pick up the Lotus at the same time & are looking at them thinking. Category:Episodes